


When Your Father is the Prince

by OwlFeathers (AngelofAlderaan)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Growing Up, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24498946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofAlderaan/pseuds/OwlFeathers
Summary: Trunks and Bulla both know their father is the Prince of all Saiyans, but each take this info in a different direction.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 17
Kudos: 87





	When Your Father is the Prince

**Author's Note:**

> While I was putting groceries away, my "Trunks" and "Bulla" had a moment with me and their father who I actually playfully call the Prince of all Saiyans, and the little interaction they had with me and my husband inspired me to jot this down. Super short, but I love the Briefs family so much and really relate to them lol

When Trunks was about five years old he didn't quite understand what Prince of all Saiyans meant. To his young mind, if his father was the Prince of all Saiyans, he must be one too. He had heard his mother call his father this many times, though he never realized it was usually with sarcasm. And his father often boasted the title when he was being prideful (or avoiding a task his wife had for him to do).

One night Bulma was working on her computer after dinner when Trunks boldly strode in, a miniature version of his father, and stood up proudly to address his mother. "I am the Prince of all Saiyans!"

Bulma looked up from her work amused. "Oh, you think so? Your father might have something to say about that."

He strode over to her and crossed his arms, continuing his imitation of his father. To him, this was how a prince should act, after all, that was how his father held himself. "You are my servant and you have to do what I say, woman."

She cocked a eyebrow at this. "Yeah, no, kiddo. I'm no one's servant."

The little boy grinned, looking even more like his father. "Yes, you are. I am the Prince of all Saiyans."

He was cut off by a shadow looming behind him. "You're what now?"

Slowly, the boy turned around to face the true Prince. "But-" He tried to explain his logic, but her father was having none of it.

"You are not the prince, and no one calls _my_ Bulma a servant."

Bulma surpassed a giggle at this. There had been a time when he had called her that, and she never let him live it down, but the boy did not need to know this.

"And _you_ don't call your mother 'woman'." He bent down to get in the boy's face. "One day," he continued, "You might be worthy of that title, but until you give you mother, my wife, the respect she deserves, you are not." Vegeta got very close to his son's face. "Is that understood, brat?"

Bowing his head down, he nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Now, go clean your room and get ready for bed, you have training in the morning." He paused, a wicked grin spread across his face. "With the machine set at ten times gravity."

"What? Ten times? Awe, dad!" The boy whined.

His father straightened, crossing his arms in his signature pose. "I could have you train at my level."

The boy ran off, "No, I'll clean!"

Bulma looked up at her husband, "See what you've done, he's just as cocky as you."

"Tch, I'll knock that out of him. He would do well to be more like his mother."

****

Habits are hard to break and Vegeta, no matter how often Bulma reminded him not to in front of the kids, still continued to remind his family about his title as the Prince of all Saiyans. Bulla, ever his little princess, loved the fact that her father was a real life prince. She took this fact differently than her brother though. One night, the four year old walked into the kitchen while her mother was making dinner and approached Bulma while she worked. Trunks was at the counter working on homework, and took notice of the little girl. She had a "I'm cute" look on her face, and he knew that this could be good, so he kept watch to see what would take place next.

"Mommy, what does the Prince of all Saiyans need?" Clearly the little girl was mimicking her mother. Trunks tried hard not to laugh, thinking back to when he tried to take that title. 

Bulma paused what she was doing and addressed her daughter. "I don't know sweetie, should go ask your father if he needs anything." A little smirk crossed her face, amused by this. She was at least glad that her daughter didn't see the sarcasm that came when she actually asked Vegeta that same question.

Bright eyed, she trotted off to go find him. In the hall, she found her father, freshly showered, coming in for dinner. "What does the prince of all Saiyans need?" she repeated.

All of his features instantly softened and he got down on one knee to talk to her. He knew she was imitating her mother, but it was so sweet. There was honestly nothing he needed at the moment, but he didn't want her to feel rejected. "How about a cold water."

"Okay, Daddy," She gave him the sweetest smile in the world and she trotted ahead of him into the kitchen. "Daddy needs a cold water." 

Turning away from her cooking, Bulma reached into the fridge and handed the little girl a bottle of water. "Here you go, bring this to your father."

At this point, that wasn't a far trip, as the Prince had entered the room. She handed the bottle up to him, beaming. "Here you go, Daddy!"

Bulma shook her head as she stirred a pot. "Spoiled brat." She muttered under her breath. She knew all Saiyan ears in the room could hear her, but she didn't care.

The Prince of all Saiyans downed the bottle and tossed it in the garbage. Striding over to his wife, he whispered into her ear. "I'm proud of my family."

She glanced up to him coyly. "Doesn't change your status, your highness."

Amused, Trunks went back to his homework. His family may be different than others, but he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.


End file.
